


Até que eu te encontre de novo

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy se despede de Riza antes de ir para a Academia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Até que eu te encontre de novo

Seu mestre não saiu do quarto para se despedir. Isso não te surpreende nem um pouco, afinal foi ele que disse para ir embora porque não ia ter mais alguém que quer ser um cão do exército como o seu aprendiz. Ele já tinha dito coisas assim antes mas quando a sua carta de aceitação a academia chegou no dia anterior foi muito pior do que todas as outras vezes combinadas. Houve fogo e você viu exatamente o quanto de alquimia ainda ele tinha pra te ensinar. Ele não foi se despedir, mas a filha dele sim.

Ela já estava te esperando na sala quando você saiu do quarto. Você pensa em pedir para ela esperar por você enquanto você estiver longe e dizer que você acha que é o destino de vocês ficarem juntos, mas até mesmo na sua mente tais palavras soam ridículas. Você já ouviu o seu mestre dizendo que não acredita em destino e tem certeza que ela deve ter a mesma opinião. Você se imagina dizendo isso e tem certeza que ela nem responderia apenas te lançaria o seu clássico olhar de Roy-você-é-um-idiota, você depois faria alguma piada boba que ela não acharia graça mas secretamente concordaria com ela ,você é só um garoto com uma enorme paixonite pela filha de seu mestre e um sonho tolo.

Você tinha planejado só se despedir com um aperto de mão e um tchau, mas não dava pra fazer isso agora, também não dava pra falar todas as coisas que você estava pensando então você se inclina e beija de leve a bochecha dela.

Você tinha certeza que quando você se afastasse você ia receber o olhar Roy-você-é-um-idiota, mas isso não acontece. Ela está com o seu rosto a cada segundo mais corado, você sorri e vai embora satisfeito porque pelos próximos anos o fato de você ter feito a tão séria e estóica Riza Hawkeye ficar vermelha vai ser o suficiente pra te trazer alegria e satisfação, e porque você tem certeza que você vai voltar, e a esperança que um dia você possa falar sobre o destino de vocês dois juntos sem que ela ache que você é um idiota, e que talvez um dia ela venha a falar sobre isso com você também.


End file.
